Swear To Me
by s-s-s-sorry
Summary: When screenshots from Dan and Phil's texts are leaked, they find themselves coming undone slowly. Who leaked them? How will they calm the sudden storm? Sooner than later, Phil discovers that there's more to the story than he thinks, and now his relationship with Dan is jeopardized.


Chapter One

" _Turned To Dust"_

" _Oh the habits of my heart_

 _I can't say no_

 _It's ripping me apart_

 _You get too close_

 _You make it hard to let you go…"_

December 13th, I sat curled tight into my spot on the couch. Laptop settled in my lap, the warmth of its over-heating bottom keeping me content and not complaining. I could hear the gentle clinking of Dan in the kitchen, making cocoa. Scrolling aimlessly through the dash of my tumblr, little smiles flitting over my face. Fanart, stories, complaints, jokes. Look what we've made for ourselves. Look at the world we made together.

Dan's loud footsteps were heading in the direction of the den, and there it was, the grin that took over my lips every time I saw him. He gently handed over the warm mug, dark eyes flicking over the screen of my laptop.

" _Tumblr_? Really Philly." He rolled his eyes, settling next to me, curling against my side. This was one of the moments I wished I could have more arms, like an octopus! So I could scroll, drink, and wrap my arm around Dan's slender shoulders. He looked lovely today, as I had forced him into a plain, slightly baggy white pullover jumper. He was walking around in sweat pants for once, gray ones. I swear, he was out to kill me. I just shook my head.

"Look, _Danny Boy_ , you can't say a thing against me and my Tumblr if you and your phone have a better relationship than you and I." I teased, and was rewarded by an annoyed side glance and a 'hmph' sound. I managed to awkwardly slide the laptop off my lap onto the arm of the sofa, and set my steaming hot chocolate on the floor. He raised an eyebrow, a little smile causing the corners of his lips to turn up.

"Well, to be honest, the phone complains less."

"Hey!"

Dan released a little laugh that had my pout dropping like a rock. I gently cupped his face, kissing him once, twice, three times. He was warm, soft. I pressed my forehead to his.

"You can't kiss your phone though."

"I can-"

" _Dan._ " I mumbled, pouting. He laughed a bit, rolling his eyes.

"You know I'd never want anyone but you, you idiot."

"Your mums an idiot." I shot back, letting go of his face, letting him wiggle under my arm, resting his head on my shoulder. "Anyways," I mumbled against the top of his head, gently rubbing his arm. "I love you too." I said, grinning when I felt him shiver a little under the press of my finger tips. I picked up my phone, glancing only slightly at the multiple notifications. Dan told me to turn them off, but I love seeing them, I love seeing how many people love us. Call me self-centered, but our… fans? Are just so beautiful.

If only they could know. But I had decided a long time ago they shouldn't. Things could get so messy if they did. So I asked- begged, practically- to keep this between Dan and I. He agreed, after begging me for fourty-five minutes. My love. My boy. My eyes went from Dan to the screen one more time. This time I was paying more attention. I had a text from PJ, and my phone was digging rapidly. I frowned, unlocking the screen (password; " _y/u/lion",_ which I thought was rather clever. Dan did not.) and glancing at the texts.

PJ; PHIL. CHECK TUMBLR.

PJ; PHIL I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU ARE UP TO, IF YOU'RE FIGHTING THE GREAT GOBLIN RACE OR NOT, CHECK TUMBLR. OR TWITTER OR SOMETHING!

I frowned, opening twitter. I was greeted by a stampede. " **DAN AND PHIL SCREENSHOTS LEAKED!" "PHAN IS REAL?" "TEXTS FOR THE YOUTUBERS AMAZINGPHIL & DANISNOTONFIRE LEAKED ONTO TUMBLR! PHAN IS CONFIRMED!" **

My heart stopped, my body froze. " _Jesus Christ-"_ was all I could manage. I didn't notice Dan look over his shoulder, or the utter shock on his face until moments later, when he gently spoke.

"Oh… _fuck_ …" His words were entire world right now. I opened the screenshots. And truth be told, they were there. Actual, real screenshots of our conversations. Words we exchanged, dates, 'I love you's, things of that source. Four screenshots. _Four screenshots just brought our whole facade down._

But how? Dan and I had agreed to never let this out. To keep this between us. To keep… us… between us. He respected that. I know he did. Was it one of our friends? PJ? Felix? No no no. they wouldn't. I stood up suddenly, chest rising and falling, my mind a jumbled mess.

"Phil, I don't…" Dan started, and I just shook my head, locking my hands behind my head, breathing out slowly.

This was bad.


End file.
